


What are we now?

by sweetyellowlemonade



Series: 19 Days ship one-shots [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, he tian be my daddy, he tian x mo, he tian x mo guanshan, i have a crush on him, im begging you, mo x he tian, tbh mo is kinda a mood, wrote this right after having a mental breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyellowlemonade/pseuds/sweetyellowlemonade
Summary: Mo and He Tian finally had sex. But even after that, were they dating?





	What are we now?

**Author's Note:**

> so this happens the same day as the previous chapter of this series. it isnt so important but you should read it to get whats going on.

That was their first night together. After having sex. Something that He Tian yearned and knew he would achieve some day. But still, he couldn't believe that day had came.

They were in his house. It was a good place, since they both knew that no one would bother them. Although He Tian would've liked fucking Mo in his own house. Leave his scent all over his sheets so Mo would remember him. Well, he'd do It anyways; each time he changed his clothes he would notice the marks the black haired left all over his body.

But what pleased He Tian the most wasn't the fact that they had finally fucked. It was the fact that, in the moment Mo had spread his legs, he had also opened his heart. Or, what is the same, he had let He Tian fuck him because he loved him. It was something that they both knew very well, but Mo had recognised it and that had changed it all.

If after that they didn't become a couple, He Tian would be ready to threaten him.

The black haired sighed, lying down over his bed. He had woken up some minutes ago, but couldn't move since "Little Mo" was resting his head over his chest, and was still sleeping.  
He Tian felt himself so fulfilled. And also so in love. There wasn't anything which could ruin that personal triumph moment, or was there?

"Disgusting..." Mo muttered, suddenly waking up and getting away from He Tian, almost falling from the bed's edge.

The taller boy smirked, knowing that the other's reaction would be something like that.

"You didn't say that last night."

"Shut the fuck up." the redheaded flushed. "And... And where are my clothes? Give them to me..!"

"I don't know. Why don't you go and search them?" He Tian gave him a kind smile.

"Give me my clothes...!" he pounced over He Tian and started shaking and punching him.

"I'll do, but we must talk before."

Mo growled, knowing what that "talk" would be about.

"After fucking you last night, you moaning my—"

"You can skip that..."

"Are we dating?" He Tian asked, smiling but using a serious tone.

Mo kept silent. The truth was he had fallen in love with him a long time ago, but he doubted He Tian loved him the same way.

"Don't play with me." he warned.

"You don't trust me?" He Tian's smile vanished, being replaced by a serious look.

Mo stayed silent again.

"I want to go out with you, idiot. Why would I be telling you this otherwise?

The other flushed. A lot.

"Y-yeah... Whatever..."

He Tian got close to him and kissed his lips, regardless his reaction. Which was pulling him away instantly.

"I've... I've already told you...! Okay..." Mo looked him in the eye.

He Tian smiled, glad of getting Mo coming clean not only to He Tian, but also to himself.

"Take them. You've earned it." The black haired threw Mo his clothes. "Get dress quickly. I'm hungry." he smirked and went to the kitchen. And thus the redheaded knew that he wouldn't be able to leave until he had made breakfast.

He sighed and started putting in his clothes. It took him a couple of minutes to get ready. Before going to the kitchen, he looked himself in the bedroom's mirror.

Yeah, everything was alright.

Or maybe not. Wait... What was that mark on his neck...?

"You asshole!"

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this right after having a mental breakdown because writing helps me. Anyways you will notice a lot of mistakes because of that, im sorry


End file.
